Feeling sorry
by SingSong066
Summary: ¿Akane te casaste?- pregunto Ranma sorprendido


Capitulo uno: Caída del dragón

Ranma ½ ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero la historia si, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo lo hago por mi amor a este hermoso manga

…

"Los personajes piensan"

-Los personajes hablan-

…

Akane Tendo siempre se había caracterizado por ser una chica muy estudiosa, linda y educada, tenía dos hermosas hermanas y un padre que las amaba demasiado o eso creía antes de enterarse que la comprometió con un completo desconocido, Ranma Saotome un excelente artemarcialista que se caracterizaba por tener un ego más grande que la muralla china, una bocaza que no podía controlar, pero a pesar de ello tenía un enorme corazón el doble de grande que su ego, durante el paso de los meses a pesar de sus tontas peleas siempre se reconciliaban y volvía su amistad como siempre, sin darse cuenta Ranma se había hecho una parte tan importante en su vida y más temprano que tarde se robó su corazón, ¡Lo amaba de eso estaba más que segura! Pero que haría él tenía otras tres prometidas mucho más hermosas que ella y él siempre se lo remarcaba, estaba segura que alguien tan perfecto como el jamás podría fijarse en alguien tan insignificante como ella, pero aun así su amor no desaparecía seguía tan vivo dentro suyo y cada día crecía más y más.

Ese día era un día extraño en la muy agitada ciudad de Nerima, todo estaba tan calmado y silencioso, ese día era la graduación de la preparatoria Furinkan, y un extravagante baile estaba agendado para todos aquellos recién graduados en este caso, Ranma y Akane.

-¡Ranma, Akane ya bajen ya es muy tarde, el taxi ya llego a recogernos!- exclamo la dulce Kasumi

-ya voy, ya voy- decía Ranma mientras bajaba las escaleras y se terminaba de poner sus zapatos en el camino –Y Akane ¿aún no ha bajado?-.

-Ya vamos- se escuchó la angelical voz de Akane mientras bajaba las escaleras en compañía de Nabiki la cual se había esmerado en arreglar a su hermana Akane para su tan especial noche de graduación.

Nabiki portaba un hermoso vestido justado color negro que se amarraba de la parte trasera de su cuello, con un extenso escote en su espalda, unos tacones plateados y un maquillaje despampanante.

Akane por su parte vestía un hermoso vestido rojo con pequeñas aberturas en las costillas ajustado y con un hermoso escote en forma de corazón y un pequeño escote redondo en la espalda, unos tacones altos color negro y un maquillaje delicado pero que sobre todo remarcaba su mirada, se veía realmente hermosa.

Ranma no podía dejar de verla, pero lo disimulaba muy bien, claro, pero no a los ojos de la astuta Nabiki que obviamente se dio cuenta, pero no hizo comentario alguno, ese era el día de su hermana y sabía que cualquier paso en falso y se arruinaría y su hermosa hermana no se merecía eso, hoy ella seria tratada como una reina y ella se encargaría de ello se dejaba de llamar Nabiki Tendo.

Los tres salieron apurados hacia el taxi, el resto de la familia ya se encontraba ahí.

-Hijos tardaron mucho- decía molesto el patriarca de la familia Soun Tendo

-vamos Soun no te molestes, mira lo apuestos que se ven nuestros hijos ¿no lo creen?- dijo Nodoka Saotome

-si mis hijas parecen todas unas princesas, buaaaaaaaaaaaa tan bellas como su madre- lloraba histérico Soun

-Y qué decir de mi hijo Soun tiene la galladura de todo un Saotome jajajajajajaja- dijo Genma Saotome bastante alegre.

-bueno es hora de que nos vayamos, se hará tarde- exclamo la menor de las Tendo bastante abochornada

-SIII- dijeron todos al unísono

...

Yuka y Sayuri era las encargadas de la organización de la fiesta se miraba como corrían de un lugar a otro arreglando pequeños desperfectos, el establecimiento poco a poco se iba llenando de alumnos de ultimo grado que venían a despedir la que fue su preparatoria por tres largos años, y ellos no fueron la excepción se acercaron a una mesa y comenzaron a entablar conversación cada uno por su lado.

-Iré al tocador regreso en unos minutos- anuncio la menor de las Tendo algo incomoda por la poca atención que le brindaba su familia.

-Deberías acompañarla Ranma- dijo suspicaz Nabiki

-¿y por qué debería?- pregunto confundido Ranma

-¿Crees que es fácil caminar con esas cosas?-dijo algo exasperada

-Pues si las trajo supongo que sabe andar con ellas ¿no? - dijo Ranma

Ese comentario enfureció a Akane ¡PORQUE NO PODIA SER CABALLEROSO!

-pero por supuesto que puedo andar sola Nabiki, no lo necesito- y dicho esto se marchó con la cara en alto

-aggggh eres imposible Ranma-dijo decepcionada Nabiki

-pero ¿ahora que hice?- dijo molesto el chico de la trenza

-olvídalo…

…

La chica comenzó a seguir el camino que dirigía al baño, necesitaba refrescarse un poco, iba bastante nerviosa, esquivaba chicos ya algo tomados que chocaban contra ella.

-¡pero que chica tan linda!- un tipo la había sujetado del hombro atrayéndola hacia él. El movimiento había sido tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Akane de defenderse –estoy seguro que te conozco de algún lado- le pregunto el sujeto acercándose mucho más a ella –eres increíblemente hermosa- le dijo al oído, y con esto Akane pudo notar el inconfundible olor del alcohol.

-Estoy segura de que me está confundiendo, y ahora con su permiso estoy algo apurada- dijo Akane tratándose de zafarse del agarre, pero debido a lo ajustado de su vestido temía que este mostrara más de lo que debería por lo que no aplico suficiente fuerza para lograrlo lo que logro que el tipo intensificara el agarre.

-¿A dónde vas? Si te quedas un momento más te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir-

-no, déjame o el que se arrepentirá eres tu- le ordeno Akane aun si elevar su tono de voz apero aun así manteniendo la firmeza en ella, no quería llamar la atención.

…

-oye Ranma ¿esa no es Akane? ¿Qué hace abrazada de ese chico?-comento Nabiki algo preocupada

-¿Qué?- exclamo molesto

-deberías ir a ver qué pasa, se ve que Akane esta algo incomod…a- aun no terminaba de decirlo cuando el chico ya no estaba a su lado.

…

-Anda- el tipo había comenzado a abrazarla diciéndole cosas intangibles debido a su estado, trataba de besarla, acercándose a ella más y más.

-¡BASTA!- grito Akane por fin desasiéndose del agarre del chico, mirándole furiosa -Tengo que irme-.

-¡te he dicho que te quedes!- el chico grito intentando poner una mano en el hombro de Akane para esta vez llevársela consigo. Akane estaba asustada, sin embargo el tipo había colmado su paciencia, lo menos que quería era armar un escándalo, cuando estaba a punto de darle un buen golpe en la cara, una voz masculina entro en la riña.

-¿acaso no has escuchado que no quiere?- un chico había tomado el brazo del otro antes de que este alcanzara a la joven

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ!-grito el joven alcoholizado, atrayendo la atención de toda la gente de la sala –este no es tu asunto-

Akane abrió mucho los ojos al ver quien era la persona que la defendía –no pue..de ser-murmuro

-pues resulta que lo es, porque es mi acompañante, así que si no quieres que te pase algo muy malo, aléjate de aquí… ¡AHORA!-le ordeno furioso. El chico lo miro con miedo retrocedió unos pasos y se alejó murmurando cosas bastante enojado.

El chico dirigió una mirada hacia Akane, una mirada más suave y tierna que la anterior -Querida Akane ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto, Akane lo vio sorprendida, jamás imagino que lo vería en aquel lugar –¿Akane?-insistió el chico tomándola de los hombros.

-Shinosuke, ¿pero qué haces aquí?-pregunto la chica saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-pues vine por unas medicinas para mi abuelo, y me entere de la fiesta y pues de que estarías aquí, así que vine a saludar-dijo algo sonrojado el castaño

-woow, me alegro de que estés aquí Shinosuke-dijo acercándose a él y abrazándolo y por supuesto que el correspondió el abrazo.

Shinosuke era una parte muy especial de su vida, él la salvo en su niñez y claro que ella había hecho lo mismo pero aun así eso no quitaba que sintiera un cariño muy especial por él.

…

Ranma se dirigía molesto a separar a su prometida de ese tipo que a simple vista se veía alcoholizado, al ver la cara de Akane se dio cuenta que ese tipo la estaba molestando así que más furioso se dirigió hacia ahí, pero alguien se le adelanto salvando a su prometida, al darse cuenta de quien fue la persona que salvo a su prometida se enfureció aún más, ¡que hacia ese idiota aquí! Se quedó de parado viendo la reacción de su novia que paso de sorpresa a una incontenible alegría ¿Por qué se alegraba esa tonta de ver a ese idiota? Pero exploto cuando vio como esta se arrojaba a sus brazos, ¡ohh no! Si ese estúpido pensaba que volvería a permitir que le robara a su prometida estaba muy equivocado.

-Se puede saber qué haces Akane- es escucho una voz muy conocida para la peli-azul que hizo que se erizaran lo bellos y en menos de un segundo se separó del castaño, encontrándose a su prometido justo a un lado de ellos.

-Ranma, lo que pasa es que Shinosuke que ayudo a deshacerme de un molesto tipo que…- Ranma ni siquiera la dejo terminar estaba tan molesto ¿acaso lo estaba defendiendo? Así que más furiosos dijo

-¿Qué acaso no eres lo suficientemente marimacho para deshacerte tú de él? no porque traigas vestido cambias lo marimacho que eres, oh por cierto es demasiado obvio que ese tipo estaba muy ebrio si no ¿Por qué se fijaría en alguien tan poco atractiva como lo eres tú?- su boca había hablado más rápido que su cerebro, estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera pensó lo que le dijo

-oye ¿Quién te crees para hablarle así a Akane?- dijo furioso Shinosuke

-Tú no te metas Imbécil- grito furioso Ranma

-Basta Shinosuke, y tu Ranma si eso piensas de mí ¡que sigues haciendo aquí! Lárgate maldito fenómeno- dicho esto se fue corriendo fuera del establecimiento llorando a mares

-Oye Akane-grito Shinosuke preocupado con la clara intención de ir a buscarla pero fue detenido por Ranma quien furioso le dijo –Te acercas a ella y te mato, pero primero que nada no te metas y lárgate de aquí idiota- dicho esto salió corriendo por el mismo camino por el cual vio desaparecer a su prometida.

Shinosuke no lo obedecería por lo que estaba convencido de ir tras de Akane si no porque una pequeña mano lo detuvo

-Deberías dejarlos solos, son prometidos y tienen que arreglar sus cosas, ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con Akane-dijo Nabiki

-Pero…-

-Ven mientras ven a nuestra mesa- y dicho esto se lo llevo casi a rastras.

…

-Akane ¡espera!- gritaba desesperado Ranma tratando de darle alcance a Akane

-Lárgate ya dijiste suficiente, ya entendí- grito desconsolada la peli-azul

-espera, Akane no lo dije enserio, perdóname no fue mi intención lastimarte-dijo una vez que le dio alcance y tomándola por el brazo, la giro hacia el para que lo viera a la cara.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES RANMA? VIENES A DECIRME LO HORRIBLE QUE TE PAREZCO OTRA VEZ- grito muy molesta- ya lo sé es mejor que te vayas- después de pasar al enojo paso a la tristeza, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y rojos de llorar una visión que fue imposible de soportar para el chico de la trenza.

El chico la abrazo sin aviso previo con miedo de que otra vez buscara alejarse de él, pero eso sería imposible la chica estaba estática bastante sorprendida del arrebato del chico –lo lamento mucho Akane, pero no te dejare ir, yo siento mucho lo que te dije pero es que estaba molesto porque no legue a tiempo para salvarte yo, tuvo que hacerlo el tipo ese, yo no debí tratarte así- exclamo muy apenado el chico mientras escondía su cara en el hueco de su cabeza y su cuello.

La chica estaba tan sorprendida Ranma no solo la estaba abrazando si no que se estaba disculpando y aunque fuera disimulado estaba aceptando que estaba celoso, ella estaba flotando en una nube –Ranma está bien, te perdono pero no lo vulvas a hacer, eso me lastima mucho- dijo abrazándolo ella también.

-tratare Akane... pero a todo esto ¿qué hacia ese Imbécil de Shinosuke aquí?- dijo molesto separándola un poco para poder verla a la cara.

-yo no lo se Ranma el apareció de la nada, pero ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso estas celoso?-pregunto picara mientras lo miraba bastante sonrojada

-¡Claro que no! ¿Quién estaría celoso de un idiota como el?- grito furioso mientras aun abrazados volteaba la cabeza a otro lado, la chica ya no dijo mas solo sonrió, no quería arruinar el momento con una pelea sin sentido.

Silencio. Ambos, demasiado apenados para decir una palabra, prefirieron cerrar la boca durante un rato. Akane no podía dejar de verlo. Su voz... Su voz era increíblemente atractiva, y su cara ¡Oh por dios! Era un dios en persona, Ninguno decía nada, solo se miraban. Akane estaba hipnotizada, no podía dejar de ver aquellos penetrantes y hermosos ojos azules que la miraban encantados y que trataban de ver dentro de ella con una sola mirada

Ranma levanto una mano hacia ella, Akane cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Tenías una hoja en el pelo- dijo con una voz profunda Ranma

-Ranma —dijo Akane suavemente-. No me mires así. Porque sería capaz de hacer todo lo que tú quisieras - admitió con los ojos cerrados. Se había acercado tanto a él que podía sentir su aliento golpeando sus labios.

-Quizás sea eso lo que quiero- dijo Ranma Cautivado, ambos se habían acercado lo suficiente para fundirse en un beso.

Akane no tenía ninguna experiencia en ese aspecto y por lo que veía, creía y sabia de Ranma el tampoco. Akane rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma, mientras que él poso una de sus manos sobre la cintura de ella. De repente el beso se volvió febril, desesperadamente ambos se acercaban uno contra el otro, intentando acortar la de por Sí, minúscula distancia que los separaba. Akane atrajo hacia si a Ranma con fuerza, dando a entender que lo quería encima de ella. Ranma abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Akane... ¿segura que quieres esto?- dijo preocupado Ranma de saber lo excitado que ya estaba, no quería hacer algo que su prometida no quisiera

Akane sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

¿De verdad estaba segura de continuar?

—Sí —respondió, dirigiéndole una mirada anhelante. Ranma le acaricio el rostro con ternura. Una ternura que Akane no creía que el fuese capaz de brindar. Sus ojos se Sus ojos se inundaron de Lágrimas, pese lo que pudiese parecer, no eran más que lágrimas de felicidad. Ranma se posiciono sobre ella, entre sus piernas. Akane tembló ligeramente al ver como se quitaba la camisa que traía puesta, dejando al descubierto su bien trabajado torso. Ella lo imito desabotonando su vestido, mostrando su coqueto sostén de encaje. Ranma se inclinó sobre ella para besarla nuevamente, esta vez con más agilidad y pasión que la vez anterior, poniendo sus manos en los costados de ella. El bullicio de la fiesta resultaba lejano para ellos, Los rayos de la luz de luna se colaban de vez en cuando iluminando la escena. Akane tomo la mano de Ranma, dirigiéndola a sus pechos. Quería sentir aquello que Yuca y Sayuri le contaban: Como era ser acariciada por un hombre.

Ranma comenzó a mover su mano con duda, presionando con suavidad por encima de la ropa interior, con los dedos temblorosos. Sin dejar de besarla, subió su brasier hasta el nivel de las clavículas, dejando al descubierto unos pequeños montículos coronados por un suave y rosado botón. Se separó de ella, quería observar su rostro. Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. El sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su espalda. Algo en su entrepierna vibró. Trató de tranquilizarse. Enterró la cara en el hueco que había entre su hombro y cuello, aspiro con fuerza su aroma: Una mezcla de Jazmín y tierra húmeda.

-Si tú quieres yo...- comenzó a decir Akane, llevando una mano hacia los botones de su pantalón -Puedo quitármelo- dijo muy apenada

Ranma le besó el cuello, despacio, acariciando sus pechos, sintiendo la suave piel de ella. Haciendo caso omiso de lo que Akane había comentado, Aun sin respuesta, Akane comenzó desabotonarse el pantalón, intentando bajarlo, no obstante, con Ranma encima de ella, no podía. El chico noto esa acción. Se levantó lo suficiente paro poder deslizar su mano hacia las caderas de ella, bajando su pantalón lentamente hasta que la dejo desnuda de la cintura paro abajo, Akane sintió un poco de frio y abrió los ojos en el momento exacto en el Ranma bajaba la bragueta de su pantalón, tratando de sacar su erecto miembro, apenada, dirigió la mirada hacia arriba.

-¿Estas lista?- preguntó. Su mirada se había afilado, como si fuese una pantera a punto de atacar a su presa.

-Sí- respondió tímidamente, observándolo en silencio.

Akane abrió las piernas un poco más, permitiendo que Ranma se acomodara mejor. Respiro profundamente. Dio un respingo al sentir a su compañero en la entrada. La sensación era extraña. Lo sentía suave y caliente, y, aunque no lo quería aceptar, bastante grueso. Trago saliva. Eso iba a doler.

El chico presionaba sobre ella, la lastimaba. Akane ahogo un gemido, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Le dolía, dolía mucho. Un poco más de presión, su entrada era muy estrecha, el dolor Iba en aumento hasta que...

-Está adentro- afirmo. Akane sentía como si se fuese a partir en dos de un momento a otro. Su pequeña vagina estaba dándole cabida a algo que sobrepasada su capacidad. Se sentía muy llena, dolorosamente repleta.

-Raan…..maa – inurínuró -Por... por favor no te muevas. Duele, espera un poco.- dijo bastante apenada Ranma se recostó sobre ella y la abrazo. Le dolía también, le dolía hacerle daño a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. Ella apretaba demasiado, pero se sentía bien. Un dolor placentero, Necesitaba moverse. Lo intento suavemente, Akane lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Lo hare despacio ¿Está bien?- sintió como Akane asentía con la cabeza a su lado.

Dio una primera estocada. Akane gimió. "Mierda pensaba, "Se siente tan bien". Despacio, el vaivén de sus caderas tenía un ritmo lento. Su respiración se agitaba. Akane enrollo sus piernas en su cintura. El ritmo aumentaba, entraba y salía de ella, tan caliente, húmeda... sensaciones que no había sentido antes. Akane gemía, se retorcía. Lo sentía dentro, rozando sus paredes. Una sensación que subía hasta su abdomen. Más rápido, más fuerte. Ranma lo sentía, se sentía a punto de llegar. Pero no debía hacerlo. No DEBÍA. Recargo sus antebrazos en el suelo, sentía pequeñas gotas de sudor formándose en su frente.

Akane no quería hacer ruido, Alguien podría descubrirlos. Se mordía los labios, lo mordía él. "Más rápido... más..."

Una última penetración, más fuerte, más profunda... "Mierda" pensó, tenía que haberse salido pero no lo hizo, aboya toda su semilla estaba dentro de ella, "No..." pensaba, pero no *hubo tiempo de preocuparse más, se había sumido en la inconciencia junto con ella, -Te amo Akane- fue un susurro mas para el antes de caer rendido es demasiado tarde para preocuparse hoy, quizá mañana, con más calma.

Akane sintió las contracciones de el al expulsar sus fluidos dentro de ella, Suaves, reconfortantes y placenteras.

¿Y ahora que iba hacer? ¿Qué pasaría si...?

Muchas preguntas, tan agotadoras.

El sueño fue un buen consuelo. No más preocupaciones, sola la inconciencia del sopor Y el calor que sus cuerpos les brindaban. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

"Mañana podré preocuparme, sí, mañana con más calma"

-Te amo Ranma-

…

-¿Hola?- contesto una adormilada Akane

-¿Pero en donde te habías metido Akane?!, tus familia está buscándote como loca, e incluso piensan que te fugaste con Ranma, creo que ya están hasta planeando una segunda boda, tienes que regresar a tu casa aclarar todo Akane, pero sobre todo ¿esta Ranma contigo? El también esta desaparecido- grito angustiada Yuka según sus palabras los padres de ambos habían recurrido a la mejor amiga de Akane para preguntar sobre el paradero de esta

-Esta bien Yuka no te preocupes, estoy bien ahora mismo me dirijo a mi casa, podrías ir para alcanzarme necesito contarte algunas cosas- susurro en voz baja la peli-azul no quería despertar a su acompañante

-Esta bien Akane, nos vemos en un rato-

-gracias Yuka- y colgó

Akane se levanto del suelo bastante desorientada, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y sus ojos ardían, dio gracias a dios de que los arboles que se encontraban junto a ella fueran tan grandes y que sus hojas impidieran la entrada directa de los rayos del sol.

Por un momento le consto recordar donde estaba, Akane se tallo los ojos y de un momento a otro todas las imágenes de anoche llegaron de golpe a su cabeza, mareándola por un momento.

"No puede ser que hicimos"

-Ranma, Ranma despierta- la chica trataba de despertar al chico sin éxito alguno, tenían que irse ahora antes de que una nueva boda se anunciara en Nerima,

"pensándolo bien, es mejor que yo llegue antes así no sospecharan nada y así podre evitar una nueva boda, y fingiremos que seguimos molestos por la pelea de ayer ¡es grandioso!"

Y con ese pensamiento en mente se dedicó a vestirse. Una hoja, necesitaba una hoja tenia que escribirle a Ranma el plan para que no fue a molestarse de que ella se retirara primero o de que se comportara "molesta" con él, con una servilleta que traía en su bolso y una pluma que de suerte traía se dedico a escribir de la manera más rápida posible su plan y una que otra palabra romántica para su "pareja", con mucho cuidado dejo la hoja debajo del brazo de Ranma, esperando que cuando despertara la viera,

-Te amo Ranma-le dijo en el oído antes de dirigirse a casa a tratar de arreglar las cuentas con su familia.

…

La peli-azul no tardo mas de diez minutos en llegar a su casa y una vez que atravesó ese enorme portón las preguntas no se hicieron esperar

-¿En donde estabas Akane? ¿crees que puedes irte y no regresar a dormir?- Exclamo molesto Soun

-lo siento padre tuve un pequeño accidente y no pude volver, no volverá a pasar lo juro-dijo muy apenada Akane

-Esta bien hija y ¿Ranma en donde se encuentra el?-

-No lo se padre una vez que Sali del salón no volví a verlo- dijo tratando de convencerlos la menor

-pero hija… Ranma fue tras de ti- dijo preocupada la Sra. Saotome.

-Lo lamento tía, pero conmigo no estaba, después de salir de la sala y tener un pequeño accidente ya no volví a verlo-estaba sorprendida estaba funcionando su familia parecía convencida -no se preocupe tía, Ranma sabe cuidarse solo, además es muy fuerte no creo que algo le haya pasado-

-eso espero hija-

-Vera que si tía ahora iré a darme un baño que Yuka no tarda en venir-dicho esto y subió a su habitación.

-¡no cree que algo raro esta pasando Tendo?- exclamo Genma

-Si yo también lo creo Akane está muy rara-

-Veamos que pasa cuando Ranma regrese- Termino la conversación Nodoka

…

El cambio de clima fue sorprendente, de estar entre unos cálidos brazos paso a estar frio, pero era un frio que calaba en los huesos, así que sin opción alguna tuvo que levantarse, al hacerlo vio un papel que salió volando parecía haber salido de su dirección, pero no le tomo atención alguna, despertó algo desorientado ¿en donde se encontraba? Al levantarse y verse desnudo le llego un golpe de recuerdos que no hizo mas que el sonriera por fin estaba junto a la mujer que amaba, por fin era suya, SU mujer.

Recordaba que entre sueños escucho como ella le decía "Te amo Ranma" no sabia si fue un sueño o fue realidad, tenía que averiguarlo.

Al querer verla voltio a su lado derecho buscándola, pero no había nada, no había nadie-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- Paso más de una hora buscándola alrededor del bosque.

-Tal vez se fue a casa, pero ¿Por qué me dejo solo? ¡Que acaso no le importo lo que paso? ¿y si solo me utilizo? no estoy seguro de que algo le paso ella no podría haberme hecho eso- sin perder más tiempo corrió hacia el dojo rogando porque todo estuviera bien.

No tardo ni cinco minutos en llegar, sus huesos dolían, pero gracias a la adrenalina ni lo había notado, paso el enorme portón que cubría la residencia, en seguida fue recibido por su madre quien en seguida le pregunto cómo se encontraba per fue rotundamente ignorada por él.

-¿Akane está aquí madre?- pregunto desesperado

-Tranquilo hijo, ella esta aquí, ¡vaya! No creí que fuera verdad su historia pensé que habían pasado la noche juntos, pero ya veo que no Akane tenia razón- exclamo pensativa Nodoka

-¿Historia? ¿Qué historia? ¿esta ella bien?- pregunto desesperado

-pues dijo que no había llegado a dormir por un accidente que paso, dijo que nada importante, nosotros pensamos que estaba mintiendo, pero ya veo que es verdad que no estuvieron juntos anoche-

-¿eso dijo? ¿un accidente? ¿algo sin importancia?-pregunto desilusionado el joven de la trenza

-Si se miraba muy convencida- dijo la matriarca sin darse cuenta del daño que le hacia al joven con sus palabras

En ese instante tan tenso la joven iba bajando las escaleras, estaba recién bañada vestía un hermoso vestido blanco holgado y traía un maquillaje sutil.

-Akane, necesito hablar contigo ¡ahora!- dijo bastante irritado el azabache

-Ahora no molestes Ranma, saldré con Yuka y lo meno que quiero ahora es verte, así que sal de mi vista- dijo tratando de serle indiferente la peli-azul

-Bien si eso quieres- dijo dándole la vuelta y subiendo las escaleras

"woow se lo tomo muy enserio, bueno espero que podamos hablar cuando regrese necesitamos que todo estén dormidos"

Y así se fue con Yuka

...

-entonces ¿estuvieron juntos?- pregunto la curiosa de Yuka

-Es obvio que estuvieron juntos Yuka, solo ve su cara jajajajajaja- fue el turno de Sayuri

-Bata chicas si se los cuento no es para que se burlen es par que me ayuden, no se como debo comportarme ahora-dijo angustiada Akane

-Tranquila Akane primero ¿qué hiciste cuando lo viste esta mañana en el bosque?- pregunto Sayuri

-no lo hable con él, no despertó y yo tenia que ir a casa a evitar que se realizara una nueva boda, así que le deje un papel explicándole porque me había adelantado y que teníamos que hacer como que seguíamos enojados para evitar que sospecharan y que hablaríamos en la noche cuando todos durmieran, además le puse una nota en su habitación le dije que nos veíamos a las 10 p.m. en mi habitación-

-wooow Akane ¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto preocupada Yuka

-le diré lo que siento esta noche, ayer no pude decirle nada-dijo apenada la peli-azul

-¿se lo dirás tu primero?-dijo Sayuri

-¿importa? A estas alturas no importa, además ya estamos en la época moderna ya no importa si una mujer toma las riendas primero ¿no?

-estoy de acuerdo con Akane-dijo Yuka

-bien planeamos todo-dijeron al unísono ambas castañas

Pasaron toda la tarde planeando una escena romántica en la cual su amiga pudiera declararle sus sentimientos a su enamorado, después de su platica se dirigieron a un restaurante muy elegante a hacer las reservaciones posibles, encargaron flores e incluso le escribieron una carta con las flores, Ranma si que se iba a sorprender.

…

El sol aun estaba en el cielo cuando Akane se dirigía a su casa, Yuka y Sayuri le habían ayudado a planear una hermosa sorpresa para su prometido le llegarían flores con cartas y lo llevaría a cenar ¡TAN ROMANTICO! Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Justo antes de entrar a su casa, oyó voces en el dojo, así que en silencio se dirigió a ver que sucedía.

-Airen tu decirme la verdad, tu y chica violenta no estar juntos, Shampoo escuchar que ustedes desaparecer toda la noche ¿acaso tu engañarme?-dijo muy molesta la peli-morada

"agggh ¿Qué hace esta gata aquí? Y mas abrazando a MI hombre"

-ya te dije que no estuve con ella, así que ya déjame en paz Shampoo-le dijo muy molesto

-Acaso ¿gustarte chica violenta? ¿por eso casi casarse?-dijo molesta la china

-QUE ACASO CREES QUE ESTOY LOCO, YO JAMÁS ESTARÍA CON UNA CHICA COMO ELLA, ES FEA, POCO AGRACIADA, TIENE CUERPO DE LADRILLO, ES TONTA, GORDA ES UNA MARIMACHO, ME DA ASCO SI CASI ME CASO ES POR LASTIMA POR CULPA SUYA SERIA DESHONRADO MI NOMBRE Y EL DE SU PADRE, NO ES MAS QUE UN ESTORBO.-dijo muy enojado el azabache

La chica escucho claramente todo y con ello escuchaba su corazón romperse con cada palabra.

"¿enserio eso piensa de mi? ¿a pesar de lo que paso anoche sigue viendo mi cuerpo como el de un ladrillo? ¿le do,,doy asco?"

dio un paso en falso y se dejó ver por Shampoo, la cual al verla no perdió oportunidad alguna de salta a los brazos de su "Airen"

-Oh airen yo saber que tu si amarme, tu siempre demostrármelo, tu siempre volver a mí, yo si saber complacerte- dijo la china frotando su cuerpo con el de chico.

Ver eso fue el colmo para Akane así que apurada corrió a su habitación, ella no aguantaría una humillación más, la había utilizado, pero no más ella ya no aguantaría más. Tomo un poco de ropa todos sus documentos y su recién recibido titulo de la preparatoria Furinkan, se iría de allí su padre no aceptaría que el compromiso fuera roto, mas de una vez había visto como el corazón de su hija era roto en mil pedazos, pero a él no parecía importarle que su hija fuera feliz, solo le importaba su honor.

Así que espero que todos fueran a dormir y salió de casa sin mirar atrás, se dirigió a casa de su amiga Yuka quien la acompaño en su dolor y escucho todas y cada una de las penas que aquejaban a la joven.

-¿Akane estas segura que quieres irte?¿y tu familia?-

-a ellos no les importara Yuka yo necesito irme, por favor ayúdame, yo no puedo permitir que me casen con alguien a quien solo le causo asco, por favor Yuka- suplico Akane

-bien Akane no dejare que arruinen tu vida. yo iré a estudiar la universidad en Tokio que te parece si te vas conmigo puedes adelantarte mañana yo me iré en aproximadamente un mes pero mi primo Shion puede darte asilo mientras se pasa ese mes ¿Qué te parece?-sugirió Yuka

-Me parece bien, gracias Yuka, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti- dijo mientras la abrazaba

-bien ahora déjame llamar a Shion y mi hermano nos llevara a la estación para que tomes el ultimo tren a Tokio ¿ok?-

Y así se ve a una triste chica de ojos almendra como se va en un tren a una nueva vida lejos de quien le hizo tanto daño.

-Nos vemos pronto Akane, solo espero que no estemos cometiendo una locura- dijo una apesumbrada Yuka -Bien vámonos Satoshi-

…

El joven de la trenza practicaba en el dojo muy molesto, estaba furioso de cómo habían sucedido las cosas, la chica de ojos almendra parecía que le evitaba se fue toda la tarde con sus amigas con tal de no verle la cara.

"es una sin vergüenza, no le basto con utilizarme, ahora no quiere dar la cara por sus actos"

En ese momento se ve como una conocida China se le abalanza encima

-Ni hao airen, Shampoo venir a verte- dijo mientras se colgaba de su cuello

-¿Qué quieres ahora Shampoo?- dijo muy exasperado ver a la peli-morada era lo ultimo que necesitaba

-Shampoo enterarse que se intentara una nueva boda y Shampoo venir a impedirlo-menciono muy molesta e irritada la chica gato una vez que se soltó del cuello de Ranma.

Ranma se sorprendido -¿Quién ha dicho eso Shampoo? Bueno eso no importa aquí no habrá otra boda de eso puedes estar seguro

-Airen ¿tu decirme la verdad, tu y chica violenta no estar juntos?, Shampoo escuchar que ustedes desaparecer toda la noche ¿acaso tu engañarme?-dijo muy molesta la peli-morada

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo se habrá enterado?"

-ya te dije que no estuve con ella, así que ya déjame en paz Shampoo-le dijo muy molesto

-Acaso ¿gustarte chica violenta? ¿por eso casi casarse?-dijo molesta la china

-QUE ACASO CREES QUE ESTOY LOCO, YO JAMÁS ESTARÍA CON UNA CHICA COMO ELLA, ES FEA, POCO AGRACIADA, TIENE CUERPO DE LADRILLO, ES TONTA, GORDA ES UNA MARIMACHO, ME DA ASCO SI CASI ME CASO ES POR LASTIMA POR CULPA SUYA SERIA DESHONRADO MI NOMBRE Y EL DE SU PADRE, NO ES MAS QUE UN ESTORBO.-dijo muy enojado el azabache

De repente sin razón alguna Shampoo se arroja encima de Ranma y de frota con él,

-Oh airen yo saber que tu si amarme, tu siempre demostrármelo, tu siempre volver a mí, yo si saber complacerte- dijo la china frotando su cuerpo con el de chico.

el no intenta quitársela está demasiado enojado con su prometida para hacerlo, pero luego de unos segundos la situación le parece en exceso incomoda y separa a la china.

Luego de el entrenamiento la cena está servida, así que se dirige al comedor, pero al no ver a su prometida en su lugar no hace ms que molestarlo aún más.

"¿Qué se cree esa tonta que podrá evitarme toda la vida? ¿no le basto con haber jugado conmigo?"

-¿y Akane?- pregunta con notable molestia

-Está en su habitación hijo, no quiso bajar a cenar, llego muy cansada de con sus amigas, se veía algo triste, deberían de arreglar las coas hijo-dijo Nodoka

-aggggh-

Y debido a su tono de voz, nadie hizo comentario alguno.

Ya a la hora de dormir tuvo la tentación de ir a la habitación de su prometida, pero resistió las ganas, ella no lo volvería a humillar o no, y con ese pensamiento en mente, se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo, eso sí con una sensación de incertidumbre en su pecho, un presentimiento al cual no le tomo importancia y cayo inconsciente hacia el mundo de los sueños. Sin saber el futuro de sin sabores que le deparaba el destino.


End file.
